leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Friends (GO)
Friends are a feature that were first introduced in on June 22, 2018 that allow players to connect with other players. Players can send Friend Requests by inputting the other players' unique 12-digit Trainer Code, by scanning the corresponding QR code, or by inviting friends (since November 2018) who have linked their accounts to Pokémon GO. If the request is accepted, the players will become Friends and be listed on each other's on the Friend List. Friend Requests expire after 7 days if they are not accepted. Players can view their friend's Trainer Profile through the Friend List. The Trainer Profile lets a Friend see the following: * Avatar * Buddy Pokémon * Team * Trainer level and total XP * Number of Gym Battles won * Number of Pokémon caught * Total walking distance * Most recently caught Pokémon (can be disabled in Settings) The list can be sorted (including reverse-sorted) alphabetically (name or nickname), by Friendship level, or Gift. The Friend List has a limit of 200 friends. Friends can be removed from the Friend List at any time without the other player being notified. Once removed, any bonuses no longer apply. If the player is re-added as a friend, the Friendship level will be restored if re-added during a limited period of time after removal. The Friends feature is not available for players under the age of 13. Features Players who are friends can interact with each other in a variety of ways. As Friendship level increases, more features are unlocked. Gifts Players can send and receive Gifts from friends. Only one Gift can be sent and received from a friend each day. A player can only open up to 20 Gifts each day, but can send as many Gifts as they have available. Sending a Gift gives 200 XP. Gifts are randomly obtained by spinning PokéStops. The player can hold a maximum of 10 Gifts at one time , although the Gifts do not take up any inventory space. The Gift includes a postcard about the PokéStop from where it was collected, as well as a variety of items, including Poké Balls, , , Evolution Items, , and s. Trade Players are able to trade with registered friends. Players cannot trade unless both Trainers are at level 10 or higher, have the required amount of Stardust, and are a close proximity to each other. Mythical Pokémon (except and ), Pokémon that have been traded before, and Pokémon marked as the player's favorites cannot be traded. Both traders must also be within a close enough distance of each other. Trainer Battles Players are able to battle another player through the Friend List regardless of the distance between them if they are Ultra or Best Friends. Gyms and raids Players who are friends deal bonus damage if participating in the same or Raid Battle, which increases with Friendship level. If raiding with a Great Friend or higher, bonus Premier Balls are awarded. Friends who are Ultra Friends or higher can send each other EX Raid invitations. Friendship levels The Friendship level measures how much a player has interacted with a specific friend and provides benefits for both players when playing together after reaching specific milestones. The Friendship level with each friend can be increased once per day by performing one of the following activities: * Open a Gift * Trade a Pokémon * Battle each other in a * Battle together in a or Raid Battle * Send an EX Raid invitation Once a day, Best Friends who perform one of these activities have a chance of becoming Lucky Friends, which guarantees Lucky Pokémon on the next trade. Category:Pokémon GO es:Amigos ja:フレンド